Tears With The Stars
by BunjyGuM-Boy
Summary: His life's a mess... why not mess it up more? ENJOY, Minna-san!!


^0^OF TEAR DROPS AND STARS ^0^  
  
______________________________  
  
~*BunjyGuM_Boy*~  
  
so… another um… stupid… I'm telling you… quite stupid… for hisoka and illumi.  
  
H: this better be GOOD. *cards*  
  
I: yes… or you will taste the wrath of a zoldic *pin*  
  
B: hey, um… guys… why don't you just shut-up so we can start? Ne?  
  
H&I: EEEwwwaaannnnnn….  
  
____________________________________@@_________________________________  
  
"excuse me, dancho... I'm going out..."  
  
all the ryodan members stopped what they were doing from the sudden notation from hisoka...  
  
"did he really say, "excuse... me?!"  
  
"um... that's what I heard..."  
  
"ha! another one of his stupid... crazy ideas..."  
  
"yes, hisoka... you're excused."  
  
______________  
  
  
  
he walked out the ruined building and smiled... it was a very satisfying smile. he walked ever so slowly to nearest park... everyone looked at him and laughed.  
  
"laugh all you want..." then he grinned  
  
"mister... are you from the circus?"  
  
a boy... not older than gon stood in front of him and asked... the mother of the boy was so terrified that she tried to pull her son away from him... hisoka bent down to level with the nosy boy...  
  
"oi, little one... I'm not... but, here's a little magic for you..."  
  
everyone marveled in awe as the red-head bishi 'magically' formed a bouquet of roses... everyone in sight clapped as hisoka walked away...  
  
  
  
he came across a bridge that had a wide, broad view of the most beautiful sea he has ever seen... well, that's what he thought at the sight of it. he sat down on the railing... no one said anything for there was no one there to stop him... for a moment, he went chibi form because he felt like a child... he swung his feet alternately and smirked towards the dawning sun.  
  
"ah... this is most lonely part of the day."  
  
he sighed inwardly as he felt the chill... wait a minute... hisoka? having a chill?  
  
"you look stupid, hisoka..."  
  
a cold voice entered his scenario... it was illumi.  
  
"haven't I always...?"  
  
"yah,,, but now.. I feel it's different. right?"  
  
hisoka didn't reply... illumi rested his arms on the railing beside his 'friend'.  
  
"why are you here, hisoka?"  
  
"I should be asking you that?"  
  
"hmm... my father is here with me too... we have a mission... and you?  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"nani? you take yourself stupidly... act crazy in front of humans... then you tell me you don't know? (ewaannnn...)  
  
"ah... the great, mystical eldest son of the zoldic has been following a fake gineiryodan member,,, such as me. doshite?"  
  
"well... I saw you give that flower to the kid... after 15 minutes of watching him... nothing happened? I panicked, hisoka..."  
  
"why?"  
  
"because nothing happened to the brat! you didn't kill him, you didn't immobilize him... "  
  
no one said a word after that both men stared at the now, forming moon and wondered...  
  
"Illumi... do you know what's today..."  
  
"Happy birthday, hisoka." smile  
  
"Hai... thank you." looks at him  
  
"how will I forget? we've been friend for a long time now..."  
  
"for the last time illumi... I'm not a child anymore..."  
  
"i can't do this hisoka... I swore to-"  
  
"ILLUMI... kudasai..."  
  
"no."  
  
"who are my parents, illumi zoldic?"  
  
"hisoka... don't make me do this!"  
  
"is my name even hisoka?!!"  
  
hisoka jumped off the railing and landed beside illumi... he shook him furiously and looked him straight into the eyes.  
  
"illumi! i need to know... I'm not a boy anymore... i have. the. right. to. know!!"  
  
"i swore, hisoka! to my family.. and-and forefathers! try to und-"  
  
"understand, illumi? heck! we've known each other to long to play games... and what you say to me.... is try to comprehend?!!!"  
  
they we're both breathing heavily... illumi tried to compose himself then he turned around.  
  
"is this what it's all about? you and your origin?"  
  
"..." composes himself too  
  
"hisoka, that topic should better be left unknown by you... turns too look at him it will only hurt you... kudasai, hisoka-san... my friend."  
  
  
  
the insane man started to jump on the railing again... he was swinging his legs again... the tear drop on his face was replaced by a real tear  
  
"ah... hisoka."  
  
"it's okay, illumi-san... I know... I-I just forgot..."  
  
jumps to the railing too "hai... please... don't make me feel this way... are you hurting?"  
  
"yes..."  
  
no matter how seductive this two bishonens are, they were bonded by faith... illumi was the one... only friend of the cute clown... and as provided, he was a friend someone can count on...  
  
his origin... hisoka never knew his world... ever since he was born, illumi was the only face, tough, words he knew... they both grew-up together... until illumi came to face the truth... he was a zoldic... he needed to part with him...  
  
  
  
ever since that day, hisoka became an independent... he was a street boy... he learned nen from some group that only beats him up... that was his purpose...  
  
_______________  
  
  
  
after many long awaited years... months... weeks...days... the two met again... their friendship together... from the hunter exams...  
  
  
  
"hisoka, stop it... you're being a baby... sick..." hugs his friend... not THAT close...  
  
"illumi... you look stupid..."  
  
"ha! I'm with you... of course I'm stupid!"  
  
hisoka smiled... his face was without any trace of tears... he looked afar... a now night sky was facing them... then he grinned...  
  
"oh shit! I -I know that look... ah!!! NO, HISOKA!!!"  
  
too late... hisoka pulled illumi and they both fell to the sea... both were laughing and having the time of their er- unpredictable lives...  
  
"hisoka... happy 28th birthday..."  
  
"arigatou, illumi-san... I really can't believe you remembered... even the age,,,"  
  
"ha! stop it... do you remember my age, hisoka?"  
  
"... lemme think... you have no age..."  
  
"hai... that's true... zoldics are immortals... hisoka, see you..."  
  
"sayonara... illumi-san."  
  
with that... illumi swam to the far end.  
  
__________________  
  
  
  
"hisoka... where have you been?"  
  
kuroro-sama slightly twitched at the sight of a drenched hisoka... some members of the ryodan were laughing...  
  
"oro... I saw a friend at the bottom of the sea."  
  
at that, he gave a wide grin and called it a night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
h: HOW DARE YOU!!! i looked stupid... i don't cry!!!! my reputation!!! illumi is not my best friend!!!!!!  
  
i: I'm not immortal... nor am I allowed to hug clowns...  
  
b: c' mon guys... that's why it's called a fanfiction! get a grip!!!  
  
  
  
okay.... sorry... I made it short because my sis has to use to internet now... ja ne! review... er-reply!!! 


End file.
